


To Have and To Hold

by zehroh



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehroh/pseuds/zehroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compared to making sure the billionaire didn't invent a weaponized water bed as a wedding present, the security risk that was the last few months was child's play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katoptron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katoptron/gifts).



> Written at 2am. Severely unedited and extremely self-indulgent.

When Phil Coulson said he wanted a small marriage, he hadn't counted on how adamant Tony Stark was about helping him host the event. Compared to making sure the billionaire didn't invent a weaponized water bed as a wedding present, the security risk that was the last few months was child's play. It was everything SHIELD had been trained for (and Captain America was mostly immune to anyway): Anthrax, Cyanide, assassination attempts in the street, more assassination attempts in the streets, protest marches, tabloids...

It was difficult, yes. With every citizen who supported their marriage, there were more who did not. It was stressful enough that the couple had to seriously consider the merits of continuing with the wedding ceremony.

But, in the end, it was important that they did. They had nothing to hide and everything to be proud of. Besides, SHIELD's finest _and_ the Avengers were going to be on their security detail. Anyone who tried to wreck the ceremony would have a serious death wish.

Organizing the wedding was a logistical nightmare, which happened to be right up Phil's alley. Steve's only complaint was how the last few weeks of wedding preparation seemed to take Phil away from him more than SHIELD did. Everything was ready, in the end. Right on time with no Tony Stark surprises (hopefully), no terrorist attacks (hopefully), and no super villain outbreaks (hopefully).

They cordoned off a section of Manhattan's park. SHIELD personnel were mixed in with the local police as they secured the area. A limited number of news cameras were allowed in the area, supervised. An extravagant stage was set up on one end, with three rows of chairs lined up to face it - It was, after all, a small event. Steve had no living relatives and Coulson only had his sister and niece. The rest of the VIP guests were the Avengers and SHIELD personnel. A five-tiered wedding cake sat on the stage, decorated at the top with a miniature Captain Amerca shield and a miniature SHIELD logo.

The reception was over. The ceremony was beginning. The priest took his place and everyone shuffled to their seats. So far, so good.

The wedding march was jazzy and relatively upbeat. Steve and Phil stood on either end of the aisle. Steve was in a black tuxedo with Tony at his side while Phil was in a white tuxedo with Clint. Exactly ten seconds into the march, they walked forward and met in the center; Tony passing Steve off to Phil with a grin while Clint did the same with a barely suppressed smirk. Steve and Phil ignored the both of them and made their way back down the aisle, back to the priest, the ceremony was almost over. Everything was going according to plan.

The priest began to speak.

Everyone's emergency call went off in shrill beeps.

Steve cursed under his breath but Phil held his hand and turned to the priest, "Speed things up."

And he did.

"Do you, Phil Coulson, take Steve Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Solemn, serious, but the warmth and adoration in his eyes were unmistakable.

"Do you, Steve Rogers, take Phil Coulson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." A boyish grin spread across Steve's face even as the agents all around him began to prepare to deploy.

"You may kiss."

They did.

For all of one second. It was a passionate one and full of promise. Phil pulled back first and looked Steve in the eyes. "Go get them, Captain."

Steve saluted in turn, "I'll be back before dinner," grinned, and ran off to collect his shield from Natasha.

Phil smiled after him even as he accepted a comm from Maria to slide onto his ear and began directing his agents.

They were never going to be a regular wedded couple but, by god, they were going to be the happiest crime fighting couple there ever was.


End file.
